Friends in Oddplaces
by Yume Akuma
Summary: [AU] Kagome finds a hurt and bleeding half dead Sesshomaru in the back of her house. Nursing him back to health, a bond begins to grow. But why does he has amnesia and what does that have to do with Kagome’s father?


**Friends in Oddplaces**

This is a story about Kagome who finds Sesshomaru hurt, she nurses him back to health but bonds begin to grow. As they try to find out Sesshomaru's past but what does this have to do with Kagome's father.(its an A.U.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.

The bell rang through out the school. Students rushed out the classrooms into the hall to their multicolor lockers to get their stuff and leave. A young woman, about the age of 16, walked to her locker. She wore a uniform with the colors of the school, a blue fuku and a white top her raven black hair came down to the middle of her back. Her legs were frozen from the bone chilling halls. She shivered in her place in front of her bright orange locker. Her gray blue eyes studied her lock. She sighed as she tried to remember her locker combination.

"Hey, Miroku do you remember my locker combination?" she said in a sing song voice ,she grinned across the hall at him.

"Kagome you are a such a forgetful person, maybe you should write it down somewhere, or you could pay me for my services hmm.....maybe through your body", he smiled a perverted smile at her as he looked her up and down.  
Miroku was know for his continuing acts of groping women whenever he got the chance. He would state that his hand was cursed and he had no control over it.

"In your dreams, you pervert, and watch your hands. You touch me and you'll feel it till next week", Kagome snarled at him.

"O.K., don't get your panties in a bunch. Besides, you know you want me", he mumbled the last part to himself.  
"What was that?!!?", she shouted in his ear.

"Nothing, I didn't say a thing", he walked over to her locker skillfully turning the knob. The locker opened with a click., "And there you have it"

Kagome walked up to her locker to grab her stuff , "Thanks Mir...", she felt something on her butt that shouldn't have been there.

Kagome spun around and punched Miroku square in the face. He hit the floor with a smack, he was unconscious before he hit the floor. Kagome heard laughing from her left, a young man with long silver hair and a girl that looked exactly like her, but with brown eyes.

"Oh great just what I need", Kagome mumbled to herself. She then forced a smile on her face.

"So, is he the only guy that would even touch you?", Kikyo gave Kagome a nasty smile, showing her white, even teeth. Kagome's smile was wiped off her face in a matter of seconds.

"Miroku, man you still alive?", Inuyasha asked trying to hold down his laughing. He kicked Miroku in the side,  
jerking him awake.

Kagome glared at Kikyo, she hated her with a passion. They had known each other since kindergarten. Since they were small, Kikyo would get all the attention from all the adults and boys. It grew worse as they grew older, she was always in her shadow. She was just the girl in the background.

Inuyasha was best friends with Miroku even if sometimes he didn't seem like it. He would tease Kagome when ever he got the chance to do so. He loved to torture her.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo, my what brings you to this part of the hallway?" Miroku smiled up from the floor, unaware of the tension between the two girls building.

"You did it again you leech, always groping girls." Inuyasha snickered. Miroku slowly got up off the floor. "But Kagome of all the girls to grope, you chose an ugly one this time." One of Inuyasha's dog ears turned in Kagomes direction to hear her response.

Kagome took her eyes off Kikyo to face the dog eared boy beside her. "You shouldn't talk, you freak."

Inuyasha was about to answer back, but was interrupted by a whirlwind coming down the narrow hallway, it sped past Miroku, knocking him to the floor again. It stopped right in front of Kagome. A boy took the place of the whirlwind. He grabbed her delicate hand with his clawed ones. Kagome forced another smile on her face, towards the black haired boy in front of her.

"So how's my women today?" He smiled at her with his fanged teeth.

"Um.... Hi Kouga", she replied. Inuyasha glared at Kouga for stopping his fun.

"Yo dog-turd, you messing with my woman?", Kouga turned from Kagome to Inuyasha. "Mind your own business,  
wolf", snarled Inuyasha, with a look of disgust.

"You want to fight? You puppy dog!" Kouga shouted at him.

"Anytime, you tailed freak!", shouted back Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly stepped away from the shouting demons. Kagome slipped out of the school doors. The wind blew harshly, biting in to her skin and through her clothes. Fat fluffy white flakes lazily fell from the sky to join the rest that laid on the ground before her. Kagome looked back the way she came. She sighed thinking of all the shouting that would be going on. Kagome turned back to start heading home, she jumped. Right in front of her stood a boy.

"Hi Kagome-chan" He grinned at her. "Um......Hi Hojo-kun" Kagome forced a smile.

Hojo's fingers clutched a package closer to him, as if he was holding on to it for dear life. The package was covered in a shiny bright sunny yellow wrapping paper. Seemingly it was out of place with the pure white snow cover everything around them. Kagome sighed, another gift from Hojo. The question of the day, 'What will it be this time?'. Hojo liked to show his affection for her through gifts, everyday she received some odd gift from him.

"Here Kagome this is for you", his voice shook with the cold air and with embarrassment.

"Hojo-kun, you're too kind. Really you shouldn't have", she plastered a fake smile of joy. Hojo let out a sigh of relief as she took the gift out of frigid fingers. He brought his fingers up to his mouth. He blew his warm moist breath on his frozen fingers fruitlessly. Kagome studied the package in her hands. The wrapping paper was crinkled were her fingers met the package.

"Ano....Hojo-kun, what is it?" Kagome asked nervously.

He placed his hands at his side as he answered her. He gave her a big sunny smile that matched with the wrapping,  
"Open it".

She slowly tour at the bright wrapping paper. Hidden beneath the crinkled paper was a box. Slowly, she opened the top of the box. Laying comfortably in the box was a bottle of laxative. Kagome's eyes widen to max complicity. She couldn't believe it, out of all the weird gifts this was the weirdest of them all. Kagome was in total shock of the gift in her hands. Hojo mistook her silence for happiness.

"I'm so glad you like it. Ano....would you like to go out sometime Kagome-chan?", he asked shyly. A heavy silence set between them .A car horn broke the silence between them.

"Oh, that's my mom. Bye Kagome-chan", he shouted over his shoulder.

Kagome sighed, what was she going to do? She slowly walked the rest of the way to her house. Her house came in to her view. It was a looming mansion on a huge hill, with a tall gate running around the hill. Finally, she made it home,  
all safe and sound.


End file.
